


miscalculations

by ParisOlympia



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Confidence, F/F, Loneliness, Prequel, Stressful Job, colleagues to friends to maybe more, difficult mother-daughter relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisOlympia/pseuds/ParisOlympia
Summary: The pressure of becoming the next headmistress of the prestigious Cackle's Academy for Young Witches is high. Will the young kind-hearted Ada Cackle ever be able to fulfill her mother's expectations? Will she ever be able to become the leader of the Cackle's staff, notably of the harsh potions mistress Hecate Hardbroom?
Relationships: Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: The Worst Witch Remix





	miscalculations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hecateandhoney (LiveLoveLikeMe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLoveLikeMe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Her Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437473) by [hecateandhoney (LiveLoveLikeMe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLoveLikeMe/pseuds/hecateandhoney). 



Ada hurried down the corridor, a stack of mock exams under her arms and her brunette locks in a mess. She would be late meeting her mother- again. But how could she have refused some kind words and a lemon drop to Guinevere Griffin. The girl had come towards her after class, teary eyes and all upset because she had not seen the questions on the back side until five minutes before the end. 

Ada‘s mother always told her that she wasn’t a simple teacher anymore and that she must learn to manage her time more efficiently. That it was imperative, if she wanted to follow her as headmistress of the prestigious Cackle’s Academy, to be „in control“. The problem was, there were so many unforseeable little emergencies. And Ada liked helping the girls, she wanted to know about their sorrows, big or small. But how could she argue with her mother? She was youngest in a centuries-old line of headmistresses. The many portraits on the wall along the corridor were a constant reminder of that proud heritage of hers. But sometimes it felt like a burden. 

„Hello Ada, see you in five minutes at the staff meeting?“ Gwen Bat greeted her with a warm smile and a wink. 

Ada put on a faint smile. „Sure! See you then.“ The eccentric witch always cheered her up. Ada knew her since she was a kid, only a student at Cackle’s herself and Gwen a young teacher. 

Ada took a deep breath before knocking on the headmistress‘ door. As predicted, Alma‘s look of reproach awaited her.

„You’re late, Ada! Again! I wanted to go through the new broomstick regulations with you before the staff meeting. Now we’ll have to postpone it. Why do I have to do everything on my own? If you ever want to become headmistress…“ 

Ada zoomed out. She had listened to this countless times since she returned to Cackle’s a year ago. Alma wanted to give her a thoroughly training, entrusting more and more tasks to Ada. But whatever she did, Alma never seemed to be satisfied. 

„Ada? Are you listening? The expenses report is due on Friday. Remember to collect the forms today.“

„Yes mother.“

„Alright,“ Alma sighed, „let’s go then.“

Alma and Ada took place at the end of the large wooden table in the staff room. Ada looked around. There was Gwen who gave her an encouraging look. Next to her sat Titania Dragonwing and Blanche Shadowrose, two witches of unknown age. As usual they were whispering, not even trying to hide their disdain. The topic of their gossip was probably Opal Firestar, the new broomstick flying teacher who was seated on the other side of the table. She was a young bubbling blonde, dressed quite unusual for a witch in flashy sportswear, almost like an ordinary person. At the moment she was rambling about broomsticks, more precisely about which personality of the witching world was using which broomstick brand. Her chatter was loosely adressed to the young witch who sat next to her. She was her complete opposite, dark traditional witches‘ attire and serious face, and at the moment she looked as if she was torn between committing murder or suicide. She was the potions teacher, Hecate Hardbroom. Although Ada and her had started teaching at Cackle’s at the same time, they had never spoken about anything that was not work-related so far. The tight-lipped witch somehow had Ada discouraged. 

Ada wondered how she could possibly ever be headmistress of that bunch.

When Alma rose the chatter of the teachers ebbed away. „My dear colleagues, the new term started well this year. I am positive we have some very promising first-years. However, the Academy Council deemed our failure rate too high. We were asked to drop the exam topics that are subject matter of the first year.“ Alma waved her hand and projected the scroll in the air.

„One day, it will be sufficient if they are able to hold a broomstick.“ Blanche Shadowrose exclaimed ironically.

She was endorsed by Titania Dragonwing, „Alma, we cannot reduce the written exams to such a farce- if we strive for excellency, we have to put it to a test!“

„I think it’s a brilliant idea,“ Ada spoke up. „The entrance exam serves to test their general ability. Many girls who are admitted to Cackle’s had some kind of tutor beforehand. Yet it is our task to teach them.“

„This kind of preparation shows their determination to be admitted here,“ Hecate Hardbroom dryly replied. 

Ada was inwardly rolling her eyes. Of course, Hardbroom was a traditionalist and set absurdly high standards. More than once Ada had to cheer up a student that was discouraged by a 0% mark of Miss The-Craft-Is-In-Decline Hardbroom.

„I only want you to consider that we might lose a lot of potential if we keep standards unreasonably high,“ Ada continued, „I wonder how many girls who are now brilliant witches we have been rejecting because they weren’t fortunate enough to have some kind of private lessons!“

„Then why don’t we keep the questions but change the marking,“ Hecate Hardbroom suggested. „They could be given extra points or even a honorable mention for the witch who scored most points- like head of year one…“

„Things are changing. I mean, there are a lot of new schools with new concepts- mixed learning for example…“ the plea was raised by Opal Firestar.

„At least some support…“ Ada thought by herself.

„That is out of question. Cackle’s is to remain a traditional school for witches and witches only. We will will keep things like they have always been. Cackle’s has a reputation, we are the keepers of a centuries-old tradition. Ada, you will phrase a reply.“

„Yes, mother.“

„Any other subjects?“

„Indeed,“ it was Hecate Hardbroom. „I would like to make some adjustments to the teaching methods in my potion’s class. Until year three we are supposed to do ex-cathedra teaching only, so the girls mix their first potion on their own in year three. I observed that, while their theoretics are adequate, they lack considerably in practical skills. I would like to rearrange the classroom, so that every girl has her own cauldron and I want them to start brewing from year one.“ Her speech was followed by silence, everyone was staring at her. Alma seemed to be speechless.

Ada was quite surprised to hear such a proposition from Hardbroom. Maybe she wasn’t as backwardly as she had thought. „Oh, the girls would love that!“ she said.

„That is far too dangerous!“ Alma exclaimed.

„I will ensure proper supervision and of course I will intervene if any mishaps occur.“

„You can’t possibly supervise thirteen witches and their cauldrons at once,“ Titania Dragonwing objected.

„I can and I will,“ Hecate returned with a stern look. 

„And considering the cost of it all…“ Blanche Roseshadow added.

Turning to Alma Hecate continued: „This method will boost Cackle’s excellent reputation and it will have an considerable impact on the girls‘ abilities. I am perfectly able to ensure their safety.“

Alma narrowed her eyes, considered her words, then she said: „We’ll give it a try. You can start after half-term holidays and we’ll evaluate the results at the end of term.“

Ada was baffled how quickly Hardbroom had convinced her mother.

„Now, let’s turn to the subject of Onyx Blackwood. One month into term and she is on the brink of being expelled again,“ Alma continued the meeting.

__________________________________________________________________________

In the evening Ada finally found the time to tackle her paperwork. It had become a habit to work till late at night to catch up on the work she didn’t find the time for during the day. Dark circles began to show under her eyes. First, she had to go through the new broomstick regulations and make sure necessary adjustments would be made. She tried not to think about the expenses report and all the other little tasks that had piled up over the last week. Let alone the reply letter to the Academy Council.

Ada sighed. The letters danced before her eyes as she tried to get through fifty pages of broomstick regulations. She put down her glasses, doubting that she would ever be ready to be a headmistress. She tried not to cry, but why hide the tears when one was alone in her room.

She remembered a time when she was eager to be headmistress. All the things Agatha and she had planned when they were children. But that was before Agatha fell out of grace with her mother and before their ways parted. Before Agatha was sent to Wormwood‘s. And before Ada was aware of all it entailed, all those endless regulations and supervision of the Academy Council. 

Ada loved teaching. She loved guiding these young witches, finding their fortés and supporting their development. And she was good. After an excellent degree she had gained quite a lot of work experience away from Cackle’s, and more than once she thought about just staying at another school as a simple teacher (they would all have been delighted to keep her). But deep down she knew that she had to return to Cackle’s to keep the tradition going. It was her fate to become the next headmistress and she had been looking forward to it. 

It was only when she returned to Cackle’s last year, everything had quickly become overwhealming. And not in a good sense. She had known it would be challenging to work alongside her mother, but it only took Alma one term to completely discourage her. Currently, Ada only tried to pull through, to somehow get along with her mother. She tried not to worry, but she more and more doubted she would ever be able to run the school herself.

If only she didn’t feel so alone. After Agatha and Ada were forced to take different paths, she hadn’t found anyone nearly as familiar as her twin. Sure, there were friends, but not close ones. And sure, there was Gwen. She could turn to her with any concern or sorrow she had. Gwen always had a nice word for her whenever she felt she couldn’t live up to her mother‘s expectations. But she was more like a confidant. 

Ada sobbed. She had a headache and decided she wouldn’t get anything done today. She went to the small adjacent bathroom and filled the tub. In the warm water the headache quickly vanished, soothed by the lavender-infused steam. Ada summoned a book. The cover looked odd in the surroundings. It was her guilty-pleasure- not forbidden, but frowned-upon. Ada liked ordinary-people literature. She never told anybody and thoroughly hid the books under some old papers in a trunk. She usually indulged in romantic novels, but currently she read a collection of poems. The next was titled „her kind“ by Anne Sexton.

I have gone out, a possessed witch,  
haunting the black air, braver at night;  
dreaming evil, I have done my hitch  
over the plain houses, light by light:  
lonely thing, twelve-fingered, out of mind.  
A woman like that is not a woman, quite.  
I have been her kind.

Ada‘s thoughts drifted away to the serious face of Hecate Hardbroom and her determined look this morning when she defended her idea of teaching potions. That strength. Ada had always deemed her cold and distant but she couldn’t deny she had been impressed by how well she had handled the situation at the staff meeting. How brave she had been. And passionate to a degree Ada hadn’t given her credit for so far. And it was a good idea… Ada shook her head and returned to her book.

I have found the warm caves in the woods,  
filled them with the skillets, carvings, shelves,  
closets, silks, innumerable goods;  
fixed the suppers for the worms and the elves:  
whining, rearranging the disaligned.  
A woman like that is misunderstood.  
I have been her kind.

Misunderstood. Was it that, what Hecate Hardbroom was? Had Ada been misjudging her? Taking her closeness for arrogance? What if there was something else underneath that dramatic look? Behind those long black claws and impossibly tight dress… She didn’t seem to be close to any other staff member, she was usually on her own. It came to Ada that she had never really made an attempt to get to know her. Neverending piles of paperwork had kept her occupied during last term. Suddenly she regretted that she had never taken the time. Maybe it was loneliness that encompassed her. Maybe they weren’t so different. 

I have ridden in your cart, driver,  
waved my nude arms at villages going by,  
learning the last bright routes, survivor  
where your flames still bite my thigh  
and my ribs crack where your wheels wind.  
A woman like that is not ashamed to die.  
I have been her kind.

Somehow, Ada couldn’t stop thinking about the potions teacher. She laid the book aside and closed her eyes. She remembered an awkward situation in the staff room. They were alone and she didn’t know what to say, muttering something about the weather. The tall witch towered over her, silently eyed her and Ada wondered what she was thinking. The silence stretched endlessly until Ada excused herself. Secretly, she always felt a bit awed in her presence. She was afraid that Hecate wouldn’t accept her as headmistress, afraid she would disdain her indulgent nature. Despite her young age Hecate was a powerful witch, fully devoted to the craft. Would Ada ever be able to lead a witch like her? In fact, Cackle’s staff was composed of some of the most distinguished witches, their leader ought to be the best amongst them… Would she ever live up to it? Once again Ada thought about changing her behaviour, about showing some authority just like mother.

Little did Ada know that Hecate found the deputy headmistress quite charming. But she would never let it show. She just couldn’t imagine her sympathy would be requited. And so she kept to herself. Her words faltered in the presence of that blue eyed witch anyway.

Absentmindedly Ada looked at her wrinkled hands. „Oh, Miss Cackle, it’s time to go to bed,“ she told herself.

_____________________________________________________________________

The next evening Ada sat at her desk again going through the expenses forms she had collected from the other teachers. It was her least favorite task among the headmistress‘ duties- especially when the numbers didn’t add up, like just now. She had been through the potions ingredients form several times. The calculated expenses were far too high compared to last year‘s. Oh. There. Hardbroom had forgotten to subtract the stock. How could she have overseen that? Ada fretted that the mistake had delayed her work for almost an hour. Particularly in regard to the mistake being made Miss A-Rule-Is-A-Rule-For-A-Reason Hardbroom. After all, she had to measure up to her own standards… She would confront her right away. How late was it? Not too late, she decided. 

Ada was surprised when Hecate’s door opened. The room was spartan, almost bleak (as she had expected), but the sight of Hardbroom was unusual. Her normally accurate bun was a little dishevelled, a loose strand was falling in her face and her dark eyes were reddened. She must have cried, it came to Ada. It dawned upon her that she might have high expectations for her students, but she must be even harder against herself. And all of a sudden her determination to play the authority card and instill obedience in the severe teacher had vanished. This girl needed a hug and a lemon drop. Or maybe a cuppa. Yes, better a cuppa.

„Miss Hardbroom, why don’t we have a cup of tea?“

Hecate seemed to hesitate, but then she agreed. They sat on a rigid dark green sofa that was placed in front of a small fireplace. It wasn’t very comfortable and there was no pillow in sight, but Ada didn’t complain. She summoned a tray of tea and poured some flavoursome liquid (verbena and orange blossom, a blend Ada used a lot these days to relax and cheer up) into a cup that she handed over to Hecate. At first they sat silently side by side. Ada didn’t quite know how to adress the sorrows the potions teacher apparently had. Let alone the miscalculation she had found. No, that had to wait. She quickly glanced over to Hecate who was staring into the fire. How fragile she looked and how lonely… An idea shot through her head and without further thinking who she sat with, Miss You-Don’t-Question-The-Code Hardbroom, she summoned her book and began to read the poem from last night.

She didn’t dare to look at her, but from the corner of her eye she saw that Hecate shifted, pulled her legs on the sofa and watched attentively. After she had finished the poem Ada glanced at Hecate. Her traits had softened and she almost smiled. Ada had never seen her like that. Hecate had liked the poem, apparently. And even when Ada confessed that it was written by an ordinary person she seemed surprised yet not repulsed. Out of an impulse she wouldn’t be able to explain herself later, Ada shyly admitted that the poem had her thinking of Hecate. They both blushed, but it was too dark to notice. Eventually Hecate asked her to read more. This time Ada dared to throw a glance. Hecate had tilted her head and closed her eyes, absorbed every word, the corners of her lips slightly twisted up.

It was a delight to read for her. She memorized the lines and saw so many things alike, made surprising juxtapositions. It was good to have a conversation about something not work-related. And it felt good to share that little secret of reading ordinary-people poems. Ada felt like Hecate was also sharing a secret showing her sensible side, her vulnerable and- as she had suspected- her lonely side. Ada was grateful for it.

As they were chatting it came to Ada that she had never really noticed Hecate‘s beauty. It was apparent though, she wondered why she hadn’t seen it before. A strand of hair curled in Hecate‘s face and didn’t keep behind her ear. How might she look with her hair loose? Ada had always focussed on those long black nails, but never seen the delicate pale hand that was gesturing in the air now. And the stern look had always distracted her from those beautiful dark eyes, shining passionately in the light of the flames. And these lips she had always deemed thin and sharp suddenly seemed strangely inviting. Without thinking Ada slightly touched the hand that laid on the back rest. She quickly withdrew it as a strange feeling flooded through her body. Hecate had stopped talking and looked startled. Anyway. Another poem.

Time went by quickly. When they eventually ended the evening, Ada asked Hecate to call her by her first name and and Hecate had given her permission to do the same. Deep inside Ada felt that it was the beginning of something very special.

On the way to her room she felt- extraordinary. She just couldn’t stop smiling. Somehow she had comforted the potions teacher and that was something a headmistress would do. There would be plenty of time tomorrow to adress the miscalculation. Maybe being a leader wasn’t about being the best, maybe it was something else. Her empathy would help her becoming a headmistress in her own right. It was her strength and it would outweigh her poor time management and other things her mother considered a flaw.

The light feeling was also caused by Hecate Hardbroom. They would quickly figure out that they were a good team, though it would take Ada some time to admit that she was slowly but surely falling in love with the potions teacher. And it would take some more time to confess her feelings to her then best friend. But how heavenly it would feel, then, when their lips first touched under a willow in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my take on the story, let me know what you think about it! 
> 
> I'm not a native speaker (and it hasn't been beta'ed), so any mistakes are my own...


End file.
